


we keep this love in a photograph

by cmonlarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Larry parents, M/M, daddyharry, mom!louis, mummy!louis, so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 13:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3211385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmonlarry/pseuds/cmonlarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>morbid fingers, cold from the winter air, trailed down louis back. He snuffled softly, and rolled over, harrys hands didn't stop, slowly, but surely, leaving a trail of goosebumps in its wake. </p><p> </p><p>basically, louis and harry being domestic with their babies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we keep this love in a photograph

**Author's Note:**

> So I basically got bored in study hall and at school all I think about is Louis getting fucked into the matress or Louis and Harry having kids so I chose the latter since im shit at smut.  
> I sat with my arm over the words I wrote in my notebook because why would I let people look over my shoulder while I write complete fiction about two boybanders? 
> 
> this was three pages, front and back, written. I just finished it today and I realized, I want a Larry fic of Larry being domestic with their three boys, so I wrote one. Im the person that always relies on people for things and I decided, studyhalls boring, write some fanfiction. 
> 
> Lesbionest, everyone thinks about Louis getting fucked unto the matress while theyre in school, okay bye. 
> 
>  
> 
> Title from the lovely Edward Christopher Sheeran. Love ya man. It has nothing to do with this work, I was just singing it in my head while searching Google for 'cute fic title's.

Morbid fingers, cold from the wito er air, trailed down Louis' back. He snuffled softly and rols over. Harry's hands didn't stop, slowly but surely choosing to leave a trail of goosebumps in its wake. 

"Morning, babe." Louis grumbled as he pulled himself into a sitting position on the throw pillows placed neatly against the headboard. "Morning Lou." Harry carefully pulled the covers up to his chin, mindful about their dog, Razzie, sleeping soundly at the food of the bed. They had precisely five minutes before the kids would be up, ready to start their day. Louis grumbled softly as a cry emitted from the baby monster at the left of him, carelessly placed after a night of trying to get their youngest, Beckham, to sleep. Make that two minutes. Harry quietly got up to go to their ensuit bathroom, probably brushing his teeth because, morning breath ew, while Louis swung his feet off the bed and onto the floor, icy toes finding their way into a pair of slippers. 

Louis quietly made his way down the hallway, passing family portraits, a soccer ball one of the boys will be crying about soon because they 'lost' it, greetings cards sent from family and friends on the holidays. He turns on the hallway lamp as he passes and quietly opens his six month olds, Beckhams, bedroom door. Beckham is quietly and unstabley sitting up in his crib. His favorite blue blanket is tangled in a mess on his lap, bright blue eyes shining with unshed tears. Harry says hes an exact replica of Louis when he cries. Louis doesn't think so. 

"Goodmorning, Becky. Are you ready to start your day?" The infants tears dry up as Louis presses sweet kisses to his face, causing him to giggle hysterically. 

"You're so beautiful, Beck. Just like your Daddy." He changes his diaper, dresses him into a puppy sleepsuit and carries him downstairs. 

 

~

Harry is at the stove, cooking what looks to be pancakes and eggs. Their other two sons are sitting at the kitchen table, playing with their town train they share, because they fought over who's it was after their dog, who is laying on the couch, chewed it up without a care in the world. 

"Down, Razzle, you know you're not supposed to climb on furniture." Razzie obediently jumps down and follows Louis into the kitchen. 

Elliot grins when he spots his Mummy come into view with his brother and Razzie. "Mummy!"

"Eli! Give me a minute and I'll give you your morning kisses." Obediently, Elliot waits. When Mummy comes over to pepper his face in kisses, he sighs happily. 

Next is Leightons turn, who grumbles and tickles Beckham's feet. At six years old, hes very loving and caring of his baby brother. Unlike Elliot, who's three and doesn't care as long as his Mummy isnt sad. 

Louis slides his hands up Harry's chest and kisses between his shoulder blades. "Almost finished?" 

"Done, heres your plate." Louis kisses Harry as thanks and sits at the kitchen table, sandwiched between Elliot and Leighton. Harry takes the seat opposite him to feed Beckham his mashed bananas and oatmeal. 

 

~

Later, after everyones finished their breakfast and got dressed for the day, Louis and Harry take the boys out. 

Elliot is the first to notice where they've arrived and squeals happily. "Mummy! Look! Its skyzone!" 

"Yeah, I see it buddy." Louis unbuckles Beckham and hands him off to Harry while he carefully grabs Elliot and Leighton. 

The summer heat bears down on them and Harry groans. "Its so bloody hot."

"Well, it is ninety-five." Harry doesn't answer, just groans and bounces Beckham in his arms. 

Louis and Harry pay and buckle the boys into their gear do they don't fall and hurt themselves. 

Since Beckham is too young to really do anything besides slide down a plastic slide that he seems to think is really entertaining, Louis takes Elliot and Leighton to the trampolines.

 

They have the time of their lives and later, Harry joins them and bounces for five minutes before he promptly throws up all down Harry's new shirt. "I told you so." Louis tackles loudly. His head is thrown back and his blue eyes are shining as bright as his aquamarine shirt. Harry doesn't think he could love him any harder than he does. 

∞

 

They get lunch, Leighton wants Ralleys because it rhymes with Razzie, Elliot chooses Cheeseburger and Paradise, because the fried pickles are the best, Louis and Harry would have to agree with him. 

When they arrive its three-thirty and the sun has lowered some but its still burning holes in Harry's back. He just wants to get inside and escape the blazing heat, so they do. 

 

Leighton chooses to sit beside the window inside the booth with Harry in the middle with Louis across from him and Elliot parallel to Leighton. Beckham is asleep in Louis lap, head lolling into the crook of Louis' arm. 

They chat for a while before their waiter, a tall and slim girl, Brenna, her nametag reads, before she leaves with a kind smile and twirl of her heels. 

"Daddy, did you know that sharks sleep with their eyes open?" Leighton as mildly, after coloring in the shark on his coloring menu. 

"I had no idea." Although he did, he didn't pass biology with an A+ for no reason. 

"I think thats really cool, don't you Mummy?" Louis looks up from where he was collecting drool from the corner of Beckham's mouth. "Of course, baby."

Brenna arrives shortly after Leighton stops blurring out random facts and takes their orders. 

Leighton gets chicken fingers and mac n cheese, Elliot similar but with fries and both Louis and Harry get cheeseburgers. 

Louis puts Beckham in his carseat when Brenna arrives with their food. He startled softly, but doesn't wake. 

 

∞∞∞∞

 

Later, after they've arrived home and the boys collapsed on the couch out of exhaustion, Louis shortly joining them when hes put Beckham in his crib, and Harry's watching them fondly, hes glad to say hes married his best fried and had babies with him. He makes a metal note to thank Simon Cowell for putting him in a band either his soulmate.

**Author's Note:**

> The end was shitty, I know. But everyone rushes the ends and the bell was about to ring so bye hope you enjoyed. I honestly have no idea shattering they to at skyzone but I hope its closely related. Sorry for the excessive use of commas. I was going go base the waiter off some hitch at my school called Brenna but though, mmmm, better not,


End file.
